


But Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Niall and Zayn are cameos, age gap, are you ready kids, i hope this staisfies your dark cravings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, an omega, gives birth to his pride and joy, Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic so please do not eat me like a piranah! This is not betad so any mistakes are mine

Louis Tomlinson always thought that he would be a beta. He wasn't big enough to be an alpha, but he  _couldn't_ be an omega.Whenever the resident meat head, a teacher, or even his mom tried to bend him to their will, he resisted. He was loud and proud, happy that he wouldn't be walked all over as a beta.

But one day, things went very, very wrong for twelve year old Louis.

He woke up feeling off. He tried to tell his mom, but hooky was a very normal game at his house. His mom didn't believe him. So Louis sucked it up and got on the bus with a chipper attitude, distracting himself from a weird feeling of emptiness.

He forgot all about it soon enough, the empty feeling overshadowed as he basked in the glow of his popularity with the other kids. He went through the day as he always did, getting smart with teachers, playing on his phone behind his binder. He had almost forgotten about the empty feeling. But when maths rolled around, his last class of the day, things started to feel wrong.

At first, he literally thought he was pissing himself. But then he realized it wasn't his prick the liquid was coming from. An intense wave of desire hit him.  _What the fuck?_ he wondered. 

It took all the self control he had not to start shamelessly humping his seat. Louis had touched himself before, but he had never felt this slick, wet feeling dripping out of his ass, or felt the need to have his brains fucked out right there in the classroom!

Being in sixth grade, there wasn't allot of early bloomers, but there was one, who happened to sit right in front of Louis. He spun around in his seat, looking at Louis with ha;f hooded eyelids. A growl started up in the boys chest, rising in volume until the teacher turned his attention to the back of the room, where Louis and the alpha-- Louis remembered, vaguely, that his name was Devon-- sat.

Mr. Schmidt had said something, but it was lost by the desire burning in Louis. Devon suddenly stood and grabbed Louis' elbow, dragging him form the classroom. Louis was too out of it too even protest. Distantly, he could hear his classmates asking him where he was going, their whispers swirling around the room, but Louis' pants were soaked with whatever was coming out of Louis' asshole and all he could think was  _fuck me, please, oh please, fill me, I'm so empty_.

Devon led a delirious Louis down the hallway, before cursing and dragging Louis into the loo. 

They were barely in the bathroom door before Louis started to climb Devon like a tree. Louis was faintly aware of Devon barking at the other inhabitants to get out, and a blond boy came stumbling out of a stall, zipper still down. Before the door even swung shut, Louis' pants hit the ground. He was backed up to the sinks before being turned and bent over. Devon barely bothered prepping him, slamming four fingers into his hole. Louis gasped and rutted against the cold metal of the sink. His mouth formed an O as he repeatedly rammed into Louis' prostate. His whole body shook at the impact of his first orgasm.

Within minutes, Devon popped his knot. Louis had always thought this part of being an omega was weird, but he found the tug and the heavy weight in his ass satisfying. As his knot went down, he leaned up and whispered in Louis' ear in a strained, gravelly voice. "Do you wanna take this to my house?"

Louis would have never said yes if he was in his right mind. He didn't even know Devon! But in his heat induced state, he stuttered out "Yes."

Devon took him back to his house and fucked the living daylights out of Louis. For them, the rest of the week was spent fucking like rabbits. They didn't know then that their actions would have consequences they weren't ready to face.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Though he couldn't stand him before, Devon and Louis were now very much in love. After Louis' heat, they had made it official that they were now dating.

While their moms were concerned, they had no problem with it. But it was a big scandal at school. Two twelve year olds had already presented and lost their virginity to each other. And at school, no less! it started a great deal of rumors and new rules around school.

Louis was infatuated with Devon. He had curly blonde hair and eyes so green they took Louis' breath away just a bit. He was tall and lanky, with the cordination of a football player. In Louis' eyes, he had hung the moon.

They even became boyfriends for a while. Their relationship was full of sweet ice cream dates, riding out Louis' heat and Devon's rut together, and despite the sexual action, just being kids. But it all came to a screeching halt about three months later.

Louis was sick. He threw up just about every other morning, and he was putting on some serious weight. His shirts were tight and he had gone up two sizes in pants. He wanted to drop the weight, but he couldn't. He ate bacon and ice cream just about every day. It didn't matter that it was coming back up the next morning, the weight stuck.

On the third day he was holed up in bed, sick, his mum finally out two and two together. 

"Here." She said, thrusting the box at him. Louis looked at it in confusion for a second before realizing what it was.

"Mom!" He shrieked. "That's not funny!" He chucked the box across the room. It hit the wall with a thump before sliding down onto a pile of dirty clothes. Louis burowed under a pile of blankets, just a lump on his bed.

"Louis." Jay sighed. "It's just a precaution sweetie." When Louis' head didn't pop out, she continued. "I mean, think about it. The weight gain. The morning sickness. The cravings." Louis stuck his head out, and peered at her with his big blue eyes.

"Okay! Fine!" Louis griped as he slid out of bed and onto the floor, collapsing like liquid. He pulled himself up and arranged himself back into a body, before wavering over to his mum and snatching the pregnancy test out of her hand. "But it's going to come up negative!" Louis told her, even though he himself was a little scared of the result.

Louis obediently peed on the stick and set it down to wait. He slumped against the counter in the bathroom, thinking about what it would mean if the stick came back with a little positive sign on it.

He would have to drop out of school. And he and Devon would- well, he didn't know. You couldn't get married at twelve, with or without a baby. And that was  _if_ Devon even wanted anything to do with him after he found out. Suddenly, just the idea of having a little alien growing inside him was enough to make his stomach turn. And it did more than turn. It rushed up his throat and out his mouth. Louis gripped the side of the toilet seat as his breakfast (pancakes topped with ice cream) ran back out.

When Louis was finished, he wiped his mouth and slumped onto the cold tile. He relished the feeling of the cold tile on his face. 

When he could drag himself back up, he gave a fearful look at the pregnancy test resting on the counter. It sits with the side down, so he can't see whether its a plus sign or a negative one.

 _It can't be positive._ Louis reasons.  _It's all in positive thinking. It won't be positive._

With a sick feeling in his gut, he flipped the stick over.

It was positive.

Louis rushed back to the toilet. He had run out of things to throw up. It was just stomach acid now. And then it was just dry heaving. His tears slid down and dripped off his face. The dry heaving was more like sobbing.

When his gag reflex finally calmed down, he dropped to the floor, curled in the fetal position.

"Louis?" His mom called. "Louis, are you alright sweetheart? What did the test say?"

He crawled over and used the doorknob to pull himself up. He opened the bathroom door with a broken sob, before collapsing in his mothers arms. "It's positive." He sobbed. "I'm pregnant."

 

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! My day has been made :)

Louis soon learned that being pregnant at twelve was  _not_ easy.

For one, he was extremely dissapointed when MTV didn't immediately offer him a TV show. Like, come on, you have a pregnant twelve year old boy here, there has  _got_ to be a story in  _that._ But alas, no TV producers came knocking on his door.

Another thing was that Devon left him. When Louis finally worked up the courage to tell Devon about their little bundle of joy (sarcasm thickly applied) he was met with denial, accusations, and disbelief. Louis still shudders thinking back on that day, the heartbreak he felt at the sharp words coming out of Devon's mouth.

"Devon?" Louis nervously hedged. "Can I tell you something?" Louis bit at his fingernails nervously.

"Yeah babe." Devon said without looking away from the TV. They were at Devon's house, lounging in the living room, watching the sports network. Louis wasn't really interested in sports unless it was footie, but Devon always insisted on watching American football.

"It might... It might shock you. A bit." Louis said around his hand. His middle finger throbbed. He had bitten it down to a stub.

Devon still didn't look at him. "Whatever it is babe I'm sure it'll be fine." He said, running on auto pilot.

Louis felt his temper flare. "Devon." He snapped his fingers in front of Devon's face. "I'm trying to tell you something important!" Devon finally looked at him, green eyes narrowed.

"What Louis?"

Louis took a deep breath, gathered all his courage, and pushed the confession out in a two word sentence. "I'm pregnant."

He hid his face in his hands, scared of Devon's reaction. But no sound came from the other boy. Louis peeked through his fingers to see his boy shaking his head, looking pointedly at the telly.

"That's not funny Louis. What is that really happened to us? We'd be screwed." 

Louis looked at him through big, wet eyes.  _It's just the hormones._ Louis decided as he discreetly dabbed at a tear that had slipped out of his eye.

"I'm not trying to be funny." Louis said quietly. "I'm pregnant."

Devon balled his fists, his brow dipping down, giving his unearthly green eyes a scary look. "Louis stop it."

"But I am!" Louis screeched. "I'm four months along!"

"Louis stop it!" Devon stood up at this, anger distorting his pretty features.

"But I am, I swear, that why I've been sick lately and putting on weight-"

"STOP LOUIS!"

"Do you wanna feel the freaking baby bump!?" Louis stood and pushed up his shirt, snatching Devon's hand and sticking it on his stomach. Devon's features unwound, his mouth opening in shock. For a pure, happy second, Louis thought that Devon would accept Louis, baby and all. But then his features turned to stone. He backed up, a steely resolve in his eyes. 

"It's not my baby then."

Louis blinked. "What?"

"You must've been with someone else." Devon shoved his fingers through his curly hair, catching it in his locks. "That's the only explanation. Because we've used a condom every time-"

"Except for that time in the bathroom! The first time!"

"It was only one time though!" Devon looks like a trapped animal, with those big green eyes. "It can't be mine!"

"It is though." Louis took a tentative step towards him. He took his clenched fists and unwound them gently. "It's our baby." It was one of those moments again, when Louis thought he would accept what he had planted inside of Louis.

But then it shattered.

Devon pulled his hands away, stumbling away from Louis. "No. It's not mine. You're just a slut that couldn't keep it in your pants." Louis gasped. He felt like he had been speared through the chest. Devon couldn't possibly turn him away. Could he?

He could. "Get out of my house Louis." Devon shook his head, eyeing Louis like he was a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Annoying and disgusting.

"But... But Devon..." Louis felt like his throat was clogged up. He swallowed down the building sob. "I've never... been with anyone but you... you have to believe me-"

"Well I don't. My dad was right about you. You're just a slut. Trying to force me to take care of another man's baby. You disgust me." Devon shook his head, as if he was the one hurting. "Get out of my house Louis."

Louis was openly crying now, sobs racking his small body. "Devon-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." He screamed. Louis jumped about a meter in the air. He turned and ran down the hallway and out the front door into the warm air. Sobs racked his chest. He blindly fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his mum.

"M-mum?" Louis sobbed into the phone.

"Louis!? What's wrong honey!?"

"Can you come pick me up? I'm at Devon's house." He told her through his tears.

"Did he not take it well?" She asked quietly. He guessed she was in public. Louis was grateful for her discretion in that moment.

"N-no."

She hummed in understanding. "I'll be right there sweetie."

Five minutes later her car pulled up right in front of where he was hunched over on the curb. He catapulted into the car and into his mum's arms. She was warm and comforting, smelling of her flowery perfume. "It's all right sweetie." She said as she smoothed his hair. "It'll be okay." She pressed a kiss into the side of his head, feeling her heart ache for her son, who was too young to have to deal with any of this.

The next problem was homeschooling.

Louis tried to go back to school and act like things were normal, but Devon seemed to have told everyone about Louis' pregnancy. Girls and boys alike looked at him with disgust. No one would talk to the weird, pregnant omega boy. Only other omegas felt some sympathy for Louis, but they stayed away from him as to not get grouped in with him.

And then there was the bullying.

No one would dare touch a pregnant kid, so Louis never had to worry about physical violence. But there was relentless teasing. He had to wear loose clothes now, as his belly was swelling with the life inside him. Sometimes, someone would come up behind him and yank his shirt tight around his middle as to see his baby bump. Louis never dressed out for Phys Ed any more, not liking the looks he got directed at his belly.

With omega male pregnancies being rare and delicate, his parents finally deemed it too much for Louis to be at school and pulled him out when he was sixth months.

At this point, he could clearly see that it was a boy growing inside him. He and his mum and sister had a whole dry erase board filled up with baby names, but he really only liked one. Harry. It was his grandfathers name, who had died of cancer. He wanted to honor him by naming his child after him. He had been the one to teach Louis to shoot a gun and some of the best pranks he had in his collection.

But Louis thought the worst part of being pregnant was the stares he got. It didn't matter to them that he couldn't help getting pregnant. That this  _was_ ruining his life, causing him to have to scrap all dreams about being an actor or a singer. He wasn't even getting his high school diploma! But it didn't matter to them, because all they saw was a pregnant kid, before they turned to their companions and not-so-discreetly whispered about him and his swollen belly.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The day Harry was born was arguably the best day of Louis' life.

He was in the middle of a lengthy test given to him by his tutor. His mind was wondering, from the corn dog he was craving to ugliness of male maternity clothes. Seriously, they could make cute ones for women, why not men? It was practically mutiny.

And then, with a tug, his water broke.

His tutor whirled around at the sound of dripping water, her eyes widening as she took in a stunned Louis and a puddle of water on the floor. If it wasn't for her jumping action, ordering a shell shocked Louis around, he would have probably delivered his baby on the floor.

His mother was called and they tucked Louis into the car and shuttled him to the hospital. After a grueling six hours of labor and scary looking needles (that thing was  _so_ not going in his back), baby Harry entered the world. Any thoughts of giving him up were banished immediately as he looked at his baby's little scrunched up, pink face. He was smitten with Harry from the start. As he held his child gingerly, he decided he would never let the horrors of the world touch his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse before it gets better :) This was honestly just a filler chapter, except for Harry's birth. I hope you liked it none the less!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! To all those reluctant people who don't like to leave comments, please do. They are my life and blood.


End file.
